


Down the Mountainside

by Rubynye



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Object Insertion, Other, Racism, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, Tourist obnoxiousness, Would-Be Rescuer Joins in on Rape Instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: Nani has a really bad evening, but a friend of her sister’s eventually shows up to help.





	Down the Mountainside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tentaclekitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclekitten/gifts).



> For the splendid Nonconathon! Tentaclekitten, I do hope you enjoy this!

“Wahoo!” shouts some idiot from a passing jeep, and Nani twitches down her breeze-swept spine and curses quietly to herself as she keeps on trudging down the roadside incline. David wasn’t on shift tonight, and she turned down his offer to come pick her up because she doesn’t want to seem needy, but now she wonders if that was the most sensible idea as she treks along the side of the highway, still wearing her stupid two-piece waitress uniform, her panties in her purse because her boss said they “ruined the line” of the dumb piece of wrapped cloth she has to use as a skirt. 

Red lights ahead as the jeep backs up, Nani’s belly clenches, and she tightens her fist on her purse strap and trudges faster. She doesn’t want to know why they’re backing up. She doesn’t want anything to do with them, she’s already sure. All she wants is to get past them, down the road to the turnoff for the neighborhood where she can catch the bus home —

“Hey, babe!” shouts the same idiot. Nani doesn’t look up, hairs prickling upright on the nape of her neck. She shifts up another gear, trotting now to get past —

More shouts, blurred to noise by the screech of tires, and the jeep lurches into her path, mud-splashed grey, overflowing with hooting White tourists jumping over the doors. Nani doesn’t waste breath, just spins on her heel and heads back up the slope, but the gravel shifts underfoot and the assholes loping up behind her are tall and brash and catch up with her, grabbing her arms in rough hands. “Aloha!” They shout, and “hey, baby!” And “c’mere, sweet cheeks!” as they pull her backwards, gripping her hair and shoulders, groping her chest and throat and chin, choking her with the smells of sweat and beer and fake-coconut sunscreen. 

Nani screams reflexively, throwing herself forward against their pull, but a long arm clamps around her waist and a rough hand pulls her top up and her breasts pop free to a general cheer, loud and deep all around her, as her feet fly off the ground and a car seat hits her back. “No!” She hears herself shouting, struggling to pull her arms from their hands, to twist out of their grips, but they grab her ankles and tip her over backwards, hooting and whooping as her goddamn skirt falls down around her hips, exposing her bare ass. A denim-covered hip lands behind her head and the jeep lurches into a jerky turn, and the next time she tries to scream a big hand jams her knotted top into her mouth and loops it behind her head, gagging her.

There are hands on her ass and hands pulling her ankles apart and hands pulling her wrists down and together beneath her. Upside down and folded in half, Nani frantically whips her head around, looking at the two, three, five asshole haoles who just kidnapped her, leering and shouting at her and high-fiving each other, the driver twisted around to watch them at it instead of the road. Nausea flares in Nani’s belly and she thinks she might die here and it’ll take a miracle to keep them from raping her and a hand gropes over her labia and she screams and thrashes and they just laugh. Front Passenger holds her ankle tight against his seat and the one groping her pushes her thigh wide and his dick’s already out, hard and sunburn-red, and she can’t get away from him, she can’t get away at all. Cloth twists around her wrists and the one on her shoves two searing fingers inside her and the one behind him shoves her ankle against the seat’s back and the indifferent air whirls across her face, cool on her tears; she’s shaking, she’s crying, thrashing her head, heaving with sobs as he slams his sandpapery fingers back and forth inside her, tugging at her within. 

He jams his thumb onto her clit and the shock of sensation snaps her spine taut, her bared breasts rocking on her heaving chest, and they laugh and the one behind her grabs her breasts, saying, “Damn, so soft!” as he squeezes harder and harder, her aching flesh bulging between his long pale fingers. But the one fingering her is leaning forward, stroking his dick as the others cheer him on, and she almost can’t notice the bulge pressed against the top of her head, the hands crushing her breasts. He jerks his fingers free and licks them, and her eyes go so round their corners strain; his bared teeth glint in the moonlight as he grips the door over her head and pushes in between her thighs, pushes his dick into her, denim and weight scratching her thighs as she burns around him, thrashing her head, screaming into her gag, her vision wavering with tears. This arrogant asshole is inside her, fucking her with hard jarring thrusts, his zipper scraping her tenderest skin, and she can’t do anything and the hands change on her breasts but not the pain and a long hand looms over her face, pressing and stroking her lips around the gag, and she’d bite it if she could.

The jeep bounces and the asshole bounces on her belly, knocking the breath out of her, and he huffs his pleasure and they all laugh and cheer and Nani burns all through, around his invading dick, in her roiling belly, her scream-sore throat, her crying-sore head. He rolls his hips, rolling his dick inside her, and the one behind her grips her hair tight and tips her head back, rubbing his springy wet dickhead across her cheeks and chin and lips around the gag.

She hurts and hurts and she’s humiliated and she can’t get away. The wind whirls, they’re somewhere barren, maybe high, and the gag’s pulled out of her mouth only to be replaced with that dick, the whole musky thing jammed in down to her throat. She helplessly gags and coughs, spasming down to her diaphragm, and it just makes her squeeze around the one fucking her. Hands grip her breasts from the side in crushing pulses, rolling her throbbing nipples, as the one fucking her groans up into a reedy cry and comes, balls slapping her ass as he pounds her through it, and the one in her mouth cheers and speeds up, straining the corners of her lips, choking her on every inthrust, sweaty hairy ballsack rocking across her nose and cheek over and over again, stifling her air till her head spins and red lights dart behind her eyes.

The first one pulls out, leaving her sore and chilled and hollowed out, but they keep their grips on her ankles, more hands squeezing her thighs and hips as the second one fucks her face to his orgasm, spurting chokingly against the back of her throat. He pulls out with a sucking sound and all Nani can do is cough up bitterness as rough hands drag her feet-first out of the jeep and toss her to the bare, lava-sharp ground. 

She coughs and gasps out, “Go to Hell,” her hair wrapped in strands across her eyes, stuck with tears to her cheeks. They laugh, descending on her, another pushing between her thighs as they yank her ankles apart, another kneeling over her face, his hands squeezing her shoulders. 

“She’s so soft!” he says, echoed by, “all over!” as the one between her thighs squeezes a double handful of her ass, and twisting away from their hands just scrapes her back and elbows on the bare rock. 

“Try inside, bro,” comes the voice of the first one who raped her, the one who yelled at her, the one she hates the most. “Hot and tight like a padded vise.”

“Such a fucking poet,” laughs the one between her thighs, and she can’t even curse at him, can’t even look at him as he enters her, because the one at her head jerks it back, dragging on her hair, shoving his dick at her face. His cockhead pops between her lips and she could bite him, she aches to hurt him, but Lilo needs her, she needs to survive this. She lets her jaw go limp as he pushes in, in —

But the other one slams into her joltingly hard and she chokes up a scream that just produces a moan from the one using her mouth, his ballsack tightening against her cheek, other hands grabbing her all over as they bang her back and forth between them, shoving her onto each other’s dicks, jerking her back and forth across the raspy rock. The next stroke hammers deep, pounding her cervix, straining her till she crackles and throbs, overfilled like a glove shoved onto an overlarge hand. She gasps and chokes against the dickhead pressing down her throat, squirms under the haole cretin pressing down on her belly, pulls against the hands clutching her breasts and hair, gets absolutely nowhere as they keep battering at her, out and in and out and in, in, achingly in. Nani screams, her lips crackling around the dick distending them, aching around the dick beating into her depths, the hips slamming against her sore thighs, the hairy skin blanketing her nose, and all she gets for it is these assholes laughing and groaning and fucking her with excruciating force, on and on and on.

They wrench her legs further apart, her ankles throbbing inside their clutching fists, her hip joints aching as they’re pushed impossibly wide, her breast attacked by a wet slimy tongue and sharp teeth as the bastard comes inside her and she shudders around his pulsing dick. He drags himself out and even that hurts, like it’s pulling her inside out, but another lands on her, shoving into her, knocking her breath out around the dick in her throat, and she hears muffled whoops over her as he starts coming against the bruised back of her throat, pulse by noxious pulse.

He hauls out and the one inside her lies full length on her and she coughs against his smothering chest, her arms afire with every sharp point of the rock prodding her defenseless skin, every shuddering scrape as he slams into her over and over and over, banging up new bruises inside her. She coughs and sobs and all it does is please them more and more, hard fingers in her mouth and everything between her legs alight with throbbing pain, thrust by thrust by thrust.

Rough hands grip her hair, knees land beside her shoulder as she’s dragged sideways, still being fucked, her head pulled across a long narrow lap, a deep voice crooning overhead. The first one. She can’t shut her mouth, she’s gasping too hard, and he pushes his dickhead into her mouth, she can taste her own cunt on him, she remembers when David — she’s _not_ thinking of David, they’re nothing like him, battering new bruises inside her, using her like a toy they think they’re allowed to break. Nani chokes and swallows in self-defense, squirming under the heavy hips between her thighs, the heavy hands pulling her into hard thrusts, and gets nowhere again, still. Strands of hair twinge and snap as her head’s bounced up and down, the first asshole fucking her face, crushing her nose into his crotch again and again as they use her in tandem, bouncing her back and forth until hard hands tighten crushingly on her hips as he comes in sticky pulses inside her and drags out.

Before she can even pull her legs together they roll her facedown, the first one slamming up into her mouth, banging the back of her throat again and again as they drag her legs apart with pinching hands. More hands land on her ass, squeezing, groping, prying her lower cheeks apart, and something slimy-wet-warm lands on her asshole and she realizes, and chokes, and chokes harder around the cockhead jammed into her throat. No, that’s not enough and it’ll hurt even worse and no and _no_ —

Blunt pressure at her asshole and she screams around the dick wedged into her throat and all they do is laugh and cheer and laugh. Ragged fingernails scraping her sides, hard fingers gripping her waist as the one behind her presses harder and harder until he slide-pops into her ass, searing her open. 

Nani gasps and gasps and gets no air, only a dick choking her, only another battering burning pain into her ass, only more and more bruises all over her as they rape her cooperatively, as their friends cheer and whoop and enjoy her utter humiliation. Come slides slick down her inner thighs as he slams into her guts, as the first one comes in bitter spurts across her tongue, pulls out, and holds her mouth shut until she has to swallow or drown; gripping a fistful of her hair, he strokes her throat, laughing over her as he presses her cheek down to his bare thigh, holding her in place beside his softened dick. The one pounding into her ass keeps at her harder and harder, her whole body shuddering around him, and burning tears run across her nose and down her cheek as she aches worse and worse on every thrust, as this nightmare keeps on endlessly.

At last he groans into coming, hips jerking with each spurt, sighs and drags out of her, almost pulling her inside out, or so it feels. But the first holds her in place and her legs feel like aching lead and her belly cramps and roils with agony as uncountable hands rub and squeeze her skin, as smug satisfied voices resound over her. Nani swallows bitterness and grits her teeth against begging to be let go. It’s clear they won’t. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

No. She has to live through this. Lilo needs her. David wants her. She has to survive.

Someone notices her clenched fists and laughs, prying her hands open just to mess with her, like they haven’t already claimed and polluted her whole body, hands on her calf and ribs, a wet mouth on her breast, hard teeth denting her nipple and scraping her ear. She clenches her eyes all the tighter and forces her hands limp, her whole body limp. Maybe if she can stop reacting…

Ominous cheering and the hands tighten all over her, rolling her to her back, and she can’t keep from struggling, she gasps and whimpers and her eyes pop open and what she sees — 

The blondest one, grinning like a shark, a green beer bottle dripping in his hand as he kneels, his fellow assholes gripping her ankles and knees to drag her legs open for him. She gasps, “No, stop it, no,” and he just laughs as he reaches between her legs with both hands, rough fingers scraping her battered flesh so she arches and screams, trying to twist away—

But they hold her, dragging on her hair, a hand curling beneath her chin, squeezing down on her arm, wrenching her legs apart as they whoop and shout and he shoves the bottle into her, slick and cold and wider than anything before, blunt and inflexible and burning strain despite its chill as he pushes and pushes and she can’t even see for red agony crackling across her vision, all she can do is struggle and scream. He presses his hand on her belly and fucks her with the bottle, loud wet squelching as hard fast strokes bang inside her, as he says, “oo, I can feel it from the outside!” She bucks, trying to get away, the whole world shrunk to pain inside and out, and they comment on her bouncing breasts, hands squeeze them and mouths bite them and she’s choking on sobs, bludgeoned open impossibly more, she can’t get away as these haoles keep treating her like a toy, like they have any right.

“Lemme try,” and “C’mon,” over her, the bottle pulled out and hands dragging her up by her arms, pulling her to her knees, which won’t hold her but it doesn’t matter as they shove her up, denim-clad knees pushing between hers, shoving wide so hers lift from the ground as they manhandle her up onto someone’s lap, against his bare chest, her abused breasts aching sharply as she’s pressed against him. Gripping her hips, vibrating with laughter, he pulls her down onto his dick and it’s almost routine, another invasion, her bruises stinging and twinging as she’s stretched open again. Fingers wind in her hair, pulling her head back, and Nani swears to herself if he kisses her she’ll bite him.

He doesn’t. He laughs, beery breath across her face, as another pair of knees shoves in between both of theirs, a hand pushing her asscheeks apart as her eyes fly open in alarm. Oh shit, she thinks, realizing what they intend, gritting her teeth, clamping her eyes shut again as the one behind crushes up against her, pressing her hands into the small of her back, pushing his dick into her ass, filling her so excessively she chokes with it. 

She gasps under the sheer sensory overload, the horribly novel feeling of the thin wall of flesh crushed between two bludgeoning dicks at once, abraded from both directions. Hard hands grip her arms bruisingly as they laugh and curse and bounce her between them, pressing her so tight she can’t breathe, bands of fire winding around her chest as they ram into her in agonizing unison, her throat burning because she’s screaming, airlessly, hopelessly, absolutely helpless to do anything but be used relentlessly, to absorb all this pain. Each doubled blow aches more than the last, cramping deep inside her, straining every bruise, until the one in front finally shudders and spurts, the one behind hissing and grunting and bouncing her harder than ever, her breasts throbbing under their press as they come in near unison, thumping to a stop.

They sigh and groan and chuckle in hateful delight, the one behind pulling out and away, but the one before wrapping his arms tight around her as he puffs, horribly clearly, “What a hot piece of native ass! Can we keep her?”

“Hey, be polite,” drawls the first from behind her, as she shudders helplessly, still spitted on the prick of the asshole clutching her. “What’s the term, wuh-heen? Our Miss Wuh-heen,” as he slides his hands between their chests, gathering her aching breasts up in his rough hands. 

Nani wants to curse him from the depths of her soul but can only wince and cough and moan in pain, and all that gets her is laughter and a wet mouth between her shoulders as he squeezes her breasts till she whimpers aloud, till she cries out. All that gets her is all of them cheering and hollering even louder as her skin crawls.

He flicks her throbbing nipples and aching sensation spikes through her, driving a little scream out of her. The one holding her swears and cries out, “do that again, she squeezed around me, I’m gonna get it up again!”

“You’re just being selfish,” from the side, “lemme have another turn,” and they laugh and let her go. She can’t catch herself, she slides off the knees between hers and topples over sideways to more laughter, to comments of “ooh, watch that bounce,” and “fucked silly,” and it almost doesn’t even feel real anymore, distance widening between her battered body and her receding mind. 

“I gotta fuck those tits,” announces the next awfulness, straddling her ribs, shoving her twinging breasts together around another dick. She turns her face away from his flat scrawny belly, squirming under the throbbing grip on her breasts as he groans and thrusts above her, trying to press her aching thighs together against more hands, more laughter. Someone shouts, “Can’t visit Hawaii without a Hawaiian Muscle Fuck!” and someone pries Nani’s knees apart and why is she still even trying? But she can’t just lie here, even though trying to twist away does nothing but scrape her hands and arms against the rock, even though another dickhead shoves his dick into her and red lights flash behind her eyes and everything, everything hurts, smearing across her body, across her mind.

She’s shaking under thrusts, aching around them, sparks of pain scattered across her, fingers on her lips and a hand clutched in her hair and a dick spilling over between her breasts. The pressure around them releases but the hands on her hips clutch extra tightly and everything is a patchwork blur of stickiness and pain. Groans and cheers and finally the last one pulls out and lets go and she slumps onto her side as all the hands squeeze and grope but let go too. She’s alone inside her skin, finally, it feels like forever, even if she’s naked and aching on a bare lava rock hillside.

Their voices recede, with the last of her strength she hopes they’ll just go, until words push into her ear, “ — an awesome fuck, better give her a tip.”

She hears, “A whole twenty oughta do it,” and her eyes fall open, bleary but not too blurry to see them gathered around her purse, rummaging it, pushing something green into it. Money. Her stomach turns over again at the thought of them _paying_ her for this, like she offered it, like she _wanted_ it…

“Oh, don’t cry, Miss Wuh-heen,” says the first one, the ringleader, coming back towards her, and she curls up as best she can, hair sticking to her face as she tries to move. “Sorry we can’t take you with,” as his horrible hands land on her again and she mewls and twists and still can’t get away. “How’s a kiss goodbye?”

Nani chokes on her dry throat, she doesn’t even have anything to spit at him. He grabs her ears and kisses her between her eyes with that wet chapped mouth and she wants to scream and can only moan, hurting in every inch. He laughs and lets her drop as the others cheer. 

“Look, her panties!” someone shouts. “See, she was ready for a good fuck!”

“I want ‘em!” Another says, but they’re going _away_ ; Nani lies there shaking, listening to her purse thump down and their noise diminish, their Jeep start and take them away. Finally away.

But they’ve left her, hands still tied behind her back, naked on a bare mountainside. Nani presses her cheek to the rough rock and can barely feel it among all the rest of the pain. She hurts so much, inside and out, it feels like it might kill her. Maybe that would be for the best.

No. _No._ She can barely even think but she has to think that. David wants her. Lilo needs her. She has to get out of this. Somehow.

* * *

An indeterminate time later, measured in cool breezes and shudders and swelling bruises, silver light leaks between Nani’s sore eyelids and she doesn’t know why but she looks up. Moonlight flows down the landscape, absorbed by the black rocks around her, framing —

Her heart jolts, and jolts again. This is not a man.

He has a head like an octopus, tentacles waving in the air where he should have a mouth, and slick wet-gleaming gray skin, and more tentacles for fingers on both hands, and he’s naked. As he kneels beside her a tentacle brushes her belly, and it’s nearly thick as her wrist, it’s attached at his groin, it’s a tentacle dick and it has two brothers, all three of them waving towards her.

 _No,_ Nani thinks, and opens her dry mouth, and croaks wordlessly. 

**Maiden** , she hears from all around her, as shiny featureless black eyes seemingly look at her, as tentacle fingers skim across her skin, as human-strong arms reach around her to untie her hands and pull her wrists forward. As she shudders under this hallucination’s touch, caught between horrible reality and dreadful dream. **Such lushness is rare on my mountainside.**

 _Please help me,_ she thinks helplessly, trying to will whomever this is to hear her. _Please don’t hurt me._

 **I know where they are, who left you here** , as tentacles wind her wrists and brush her face, as she’s tipped onto her back like she can’t even move, which right now she can’t. **I shall avenge you and feed them to the sea. And you will gift me your pain.**

With the utmost effort she shakes her heavy head. No, not even for revenge, no more, no more, her skin crawling under all the undulating touches. But like the asshole tourists, like her boss, like luck and fate, he doesn’t listen. His face-tentacles stroke across her scraped shoulders and sore breasts, making her cry out, and his answering hum vibrates through her like bass from a huge speaker. His arms gather up her legs, tears spring up impossibly to leak from her eyes, and after everything tonight she’s about to be raped by a hallucination. Even her brain hurts.

 **Warm and soft** , crooned in that enveloping voice, as two of his tentacle-dicks press against the swollen bruises of her holes. She should move, she should shout, she manages to push her arms up, her hands against his chest, and feels slick wet skin beneath her palms as two face-tentacles wind around her wrists. Holding her hands there. The tentacle-dicks wriggle and twist and push in and the throbbing burning stretch hurts worse than ever; her mouth falls open on a noiseless scream and a tentacle traces over her lips like the ringleader’s fingers and hips meet hers with a wet smack and the third tentacle coils over her belly as if stroking its buddies plunging inside her. 

**Sweet and tight** resonates through her and tentacles slide through her hair and moonlight rises like water around them, wavering across her pain-blurred sight. She can feel it all over her everywhere the tentacles aren’t sliding, warm like seawater, salt searing all her scrapes, her skin afire, her body afire within, tentacles writhing into her screaming mouth and across her burning cheeks and into her floating hair. **Delicious** , she hears, and feels sunk down to a piece of meat indeed, pounded down with every thump of his hips against hers, every slap of unnatural flesh on flesh.

A flicker between her hair, beside her face, a little striped fish, saying something in a bubbling voice. Saying “That’s enough, that’s enough. Let her go.”

A wordless grumble like a rockslide, and the octopus man clutches her so tightly for a moment she’s made of nothing but blinding agony —

And then he backs away, pulling out of her, her mouth, her pussy, her ass, from all over her, her shoulders and breasts and belly and thighs. He undulates to standing and makes an enthusiastic gesture with both arms, her skirt waving from his hand, and the fish is still talking. “Nani?” it says. The fish knows her. She must still be hallucinating. Of course she’s hallucinating. It’s a talking fish.

She shifts her eyes to it and the fish is smiling. “Please tell Lilo thanks for all the sandwiches,” it says, bobbing above her face as they float in moonlight. _Pudge,_ she says soundlessly, and it nods with its whole body, and continues, “I wouldn’t mind tuna every so often, though. Be nice to sink my teeth into some of those bullies.”

And the fish floats forwards, puckering its fleshy fish-lips, and kisses her right between her eyes, and it feels like the ringleader’s kiss peels away and dissolves, like all the sweat and semen slides off her skin. 

Of all the hallucinations, Nani finds herself relieved that this last one is Lilo’s Pudge, as the moonlight drains away and she sinks into darkness.

* * *

The first thing Nani notices is that she’s wet. Hurting, all over, one huge bruise inside and out, and also wet, curled on her side, half-submerged in a puddle of briny seawater. The next thing she notices is a kind deep voice, saying her name, saying “I’m sorry, we need to move you.” 

A big hand on her back, but this touch doesn’t make her shudder. Big arms beneath her, lifting her out of the puddle, and soft cloth falling around her.

Her eyelids are gummy but she pries them open, and sees her own bruise-splotched face reflected in Cobra Bubbles’ shiny sunglasses. His eyebrows are up so far she can see them above the glasses; he looks sad. Sympathetic. He pulls the blanket up around her shoulders and behind her head, resting her on his knees.

“You’re awake,” he murmurs, “Good. I’m sorry it took me so long to find you.”

Nani’s mouth is so dry it’s stuck shut, but she manages to get it open, to croak out, “Lilo.”

“She’s fine,” Cobra Bubbles tells her, as he gets effortlessly to his feet, carrying her. “David’s with her. She called me when you didn’t come home.” 

The sky is sunrise blue behind him, and when he turns she sees the rising glow in the East. “There was traffic,” he’s still explaining. “A car crash. A jeep rolled across the highway and halfway into the sea, killed five drunk tourists.” Nani shivers at the memory, and Cobra Bubbles nods. “I thought as much. They earned their bad luck. Otherwise I was going to set Stitch to find them.” 

Nani doesn’t feel horror or vindication. She just feels a small relief, slumped against Cobra Bubbles’ broad chest, though her arm and side ache from the pressure on her bruises. 

Cobra Bubbles’ black car appears, shiny as ever, and he pulls open the door and bends to gently lower Nani onto the backseat. “I’ll grab your bag and we’ll get you to the hospital,” he tells her, sounding safe and warm and far away. “And I’ll tell Lilo I found you.”

“Tell her Pudge says hi,” Nani murmurs, her cracked voice going in and out of actual sound, and closes her eyes, finally found.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for these prompts: Original Male Tourists noncon Nani Pelekai, Tentacle creature noncons Nani Pelekai , Big-dicked creature noncoms Nani Pelekai. I really like Nani. I know I have a funny way of showing it.


End file.
